Bella and the Wolf
by sHuTyOmOuTh
Summary: As a young child, Bella stumbled upon what was to her imagination at her age...a really big doggy in her meadow. Follow Bella as she befriends this...doggy as she grows up and learns more about herself and her canine friend. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hi everyone!!! This is my first fanfic ever…so any suggestions or critique would be highly appreciated (doe eyes)…but please be gentle??? Oh and **I don't own Twilight**…just the plot of this story. This is a Bella/Jacob fic by the way. Don't like? THEN BEGONE I SAY!!! In my opinion surprisingly I haven't read any fanfics posted with this plot. Please read my story and tell me what you think!!! Ooohhh… I hope this goes good!!!

It was a bright and sunny day for once in Forks. A perfect day for a young 4 yr. old girl who had just moved to live with her father in the rainiest part of Washington.

"Bella?" Chief Swan was overjoyed to have full custody of his beautiful young daughter. It's been a month since she moved in with him. He wished things had gone better between him and Renee for Bella's sake but things were better this way. Renee was happily remarried soon after their divorce and was now traveling with Phil. It was Bella who had requested that she come and stay with him while Renee traveled with Phil who was in the process of trying to get signed as a major league baseball player. If anything…he was happy with the outcome.

"Yea dad?" Big brown intelligent eyes and waist length chocolate hair done in a braid attached to the cutest little thing ever bounded down the stairs. His Bella…his baby girl. Charlie felt his heart melt just by looking at her. Dressed in overalls with a tear in the knee, black sneakers and a white t-shirt with a wolf on it that he had gotten for her at a store on the reservation down in La Push…she was the definition of adorable.

"Where you off to kid?"

"I'm gonna go and pick some flowers for the dining table from the meadow in the woods. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Just don't be gone too long ok?"

"Thanks dad!" He smiled warmly as he saw her running down the worn trail through the woods behind the house that he had traipsed many times with her since she could walk. Before she was out of hearing distance he shouted to remind her.

"Bella! Its pizza for dinner tonight!"

"Ok dad!!!" He worried about her sometimes; she wasn't like most kids her age. His little 30 year old is what he called her occasionally. Instead of toys, cartoons and all that entails for a kid to be interested in, Bella preferred reading, helping out around the house or heading down to her favorite spot in the woods to think as she has told him numerous times was her idea of fun. He sighed with a smile on his face wishing his baby wouldn't grow up so fast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sooo….I know its short!!! How am I doing so far??? Believe me there's more to it than this. I will post a longer chapter asap…if I get a review…*MUAHAHAHAHA* I know…what a sad ultimatum. But please…it would most definitely inspire me!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow!!! Thanks so much for those of you who reviewed!!! It made my face muscles happy! Ok so I promised a somewhat longer chapter so ta-dah! Jacob is somewhat introduced here. I would give more info on what's going to happen next but these hands…they have a mind of their own and just go on typing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!!! Oh yes and I **do NOT own Twilight**. Please let me know what you think and how I'm doing so far.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Making her way towards the meadow, Bella could not help but marvel at the beauty that nature had to offer. Giddy with happiness as birds flew overhead, feeling the rays of the sun and the rich smell of the woods today was indeed a perfect day.

The tall trees parted to reveal the beautiful meadow, the sound of the stream nearby and the variety of flowers that grew assaulted her senses. With a dimpled smile Bella made haste to retrieve a bounty of assorted flowers with which to lighten up the dining room at home.

Bouquet in hand humming happily, she decided that today's weather shouldn't go to waste and made her way towards the clear gentle waters of the nearby stream. Quickly divesting her socks and shoes while plopping on the bank of the water's edge, plunging her little feet into the flowing water, the young girl lifted her smiling face to the sun, thankful for the warm weather.

Leaning back on her elbows she searched the sky for funny shaped clouds. Spotting none she decided that it was time to head home.

Sitting up, she quickly jerked her feet out of the once clear stream. Eyes wide and heart pounding, she realized that the ribbons of red flowing continuously through the stream was blood. Lots of it. Her brown eyes followed the offensive color upstream yet she could not see where the source of the blood was coming from.

"Hello? Is someone there?" The young girl listened intently but there was no response. Donning her socks and shoes she made up her mind and followed the flow of red upstream.

_*Someone must be hurt!!! Oh gosh…what would Charlie do??? Ok Bella don't be such a scaredy cat. Just go and check if some needs help. Oh fruit loops…WHAT IF IT'S A DEAD BODY?!*_

___Nerves on edge Bella spotted something in the distance. It wasn't a person, some sort of animal and it was big. Making her way closer yet cautiously to the animal, she saw that this was the source of the blood for there were gashes on the animal's body, it was curled on its side so she couldn't figure what specie it was. Horizontally it was still a pretty big animal, russet colored fur she couldn't decide if it was a bear. _

___The animal was still alive as Bella took in the rising of its sides and faint panting. Slowly walking towards the front of the animal, mindful to not provoke it, she finally took in its face. Pointed ears, a long muzzle with rows of teeth and dark eyes that were half lidded, it was a gigantic wolf. But to young Bella it appeared to be a big dog, a really big dog. Stepping even closer her brown eyes took in the wounded animal._

___The wolf finally took notice of the child, making eye contact with her and holding her gaze. Each breath that the animal took was pained filled to Bella's eyes. Face filled with concern she squatted next to the wolf._

___*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

___Ok so I need some tips on what should happen next. Please don't spear me for making it longer. I will do my best to update every day. Oh and for those who reviewed my first chapter…these lips want to be the messenger of love to your ear canals. Thanks a bunches!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello darlings!!! Sorry for the delay, don't spear me please! Anypooh, for those who took the time to review my story, I would very much like to smother you with kisses!!! I don't own Twilight, just the plot so please enjoy!!!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Taking the animal's silence as an ok, she went back to examining the wound. Stepping up further towards the wolf's neck she saw that the blood was slowly receding. Going back to the more serious of wounds on his hind leg she noticed something quite odd.

*"_Wasn't that gash bigger?"_*

It seemed as if the wound had gotten somewhat smaller.

Half of the wolf's body was submerged in the stream, bending down; Bella cupped her tiny hands, filling them with cool water.

"Mr. Doggy if it's ok, I'm going to rinse out your owies."

The house sized animal (to her eyes) snorted and opened its dark eyes, watching her calmly. Rising on her tiptoes, Bella slowly poured the cool water over the wound, cleansing the open flesh.

Peeking at the animal, she felt the vibrations of the rumbling growl in its chest.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done."

Quickly she cleaned both wounds, not wanting to cause him even more discomfort.

The wounds had finally stopped bleeding yet were still ghastly to look at but as she noticed before, the wounds seemed to be closing up, as if they were healing fast.

Stepping out of the stream on the dry land, Bella saw that the animal was still submerged in the stream.

"Mr. Doggy why don't you come sit in the shade of the trees so that you can get better?"

Before she could even blink, the big canine rose up; fur dripping drops of blood colored water, two strides was all it took for him to reach the shade where he plopped down, resting his giant head upon his great paws and curling his tail around his body.

Cautiously, Bella made her way towards the shade of the trees, sitting across from the wolf.

Facing the animal she saw that he was watching her, examining her with intelligent eyes.

Offering a big smile she introduced herself.

"My names Bella. I'm four but I'll be five in seven days. I live up ahead through the woods with my dad Charlie. I know you can't talk, but you can understand me…so I was wondering if you would be my friend."

Smiling hopefully, staring into the wolf's eyes, she knew that he wasn't an ordinary dog.

Eyes widening, she watched as the wolf raised its head leaning towards her, he opened his mouth grasping her pant leg between his teeth firmly and gently dragging her to him till she was between his paws.

Face upturned, she felt the hot moist air coming through the animal's nose as he faced her eye to eye.

Fearing that she had made a grave mistake, she quickly squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing loud and panicked, her heart hammering; it seemed as if the world had stopped to witness the gruesome death of Bella Swan by the Big Bad Wolf.

Her heart literally stopped as she felt a long rough tongue swipe her left cheek.

Timidly peeking through her lashes she saw gentleness within those dark eyes, giggling as the wolf gave another rough lick to her other cheek.

"I take that as a yes? Hahaha stop that tickles!!!"

The gentle giant started nudging her sides with his snout as she fell over laughing uncontrollably.

Rolling over and laying her head upon his huge front paw she expelled a deep contented sigh, gazing up at the majestic animal.

"I can tell that we're gonna be best friends. Today has been the best day ever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok!!! I promise next chapter things will really start to pick up!!! Jacob comes into play…hehe literally!!! Anypooh my loves, please review and thanks again so much for taking an interest in my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh dear LORD I am terribly sorry for the delay!!! I kinda had to abandon this story for awhile due family matters and a lot of other crazy shit that's been happening! I swear by tomorrow that I will upload 2 long chapters and yes I will continue this story because I love you all so much. PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here it goes everybody!!! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I tried really hard to keep this chapter long, just so you all know I have an idea as to how I want this story to go but so far this hands have mostly been leading the way. I do not own Twilight, just the plot of this story. Thanks so much to all my faithful readers **** I want to smother you all with love!**

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

_*Those damn bloodsuckers. They did some pretty good damage.* _Wincing as he made his way through the foliage.

He managed to destroy the redhead, fast little bitch. The blonde haired male though was fast to desert his mate the moment his jaws locked onto her.

She had got in a few good swipes but he was the overall victor of the fight. Making sure to burn every vile disgusting fucking piece of her rotten corpse after he literally tore the little slut a new one.

_*How many years has it been now?* _he questioned, while still gingerly making his way through the forest.

Sixty years. Sixty fucking years. That's how long he had been in this business, the many passing years showed that he was the only Quilette that inherited the wolf gene and since then, at the tender age of sixteen when the transformation took place due to the Cullen's move here, has kept to himself.

Protecting the people from blood drinking assholes that passed through the small quaint town of Forks and La Push has been the only thing going for him since he stepped into the role of being the protector from things that go bump in the night.

A seventy-six year old that physically (not that he could recall the last time he fully walked on two legs for a long period of time) looked to be eighteen years old and would forever be so, he had seen many of his family and friends pass on to the next life, happy within their old age and content to finally rest after the fulfilling life they had lived

_*They moved on* _He thought bitterly. Leaving him, to mourn, to sometimes hate this gift that his ancestors had bestowed upon him, to grieve at the fact that he would not be able to grow old with a family of his own and eventually leave his mortal life on earth. Which is why he never did have the drive to fall in love with a woman and have children to pass on his name, he didn't want to put them through the heartache nor did he himself want to watch as they grew old with the years and he remained frozen forever in his youth.

Being the only and last member of his family that carried the Black family name he faced the brutal fact that yet again…he was left behind and painfully alone. Until today.

Looking down at his paws into the biggest doe brown eyes he had ever seen, happiness, friendship and a sense of belonging filled his deprived soul. Long having been without a companion, a friend to enjoy spending time with, he was thankful to have his new young friend come across his battered and now healing form.

When he had opened his eyes at the sound of airy light footsteps only to peer into a frightened, concerned and curious gaze of this young girl, he mentally laughed at his first thought upon seeing her. For a split second he thought that if vampires and werewolves existed in this crazy fucked up world, then all of the other world know myths and legends existed also for he was pretty damn sure that this little young girl looking at him was most definitely a humble forest sprite.

He was broken from his musings as Bella started to yank on his whiskers, demanding his attention.

"You know, for a doggy…you're kinda beautiful" she said while as she sat up to fully look at him. He gave a soft growl in response to her comment and another rough lick to her cheeks.

"Eww, doggy cooties. Listen" she tried to continue while attempting to dry her damp face. He could not help but sport a wolfy grin as he aptly listened to her.

"I have to start heading home to my dad Charlie, he's probably gonna come looking for me soon and I really don't feel like sharing you" topping it off with a cute little pout and sad eyes. Gently nuzzling his face against her soft hair to comply with her request.

"Promise that you'll be here tomorrow, and the next day and the next day ok?" yet again with the pout, mentally cringing for the future boys that she would destroy and how she could be a deadly weapon with a face like that, he let out a quiet bark to assure that would be here tomorrow.

"Woohoo!!! Ok ok ok, hee hee I'm so excited!" quicky leaping up to hug him and bury her face in his fur, she started to sprint off towards her home towards the beginning of the trail, halfway there she turned around and sternly pointed her finger "you stay out of trouble and don't get your owies dirty!" before turning around again quickly disappearing through the trees.

_*I promise to always be here for you no matter what* _He thought while rising from his and Bella's spot in the shade and bounding in the opposite direction into the deeper part of the forest in search of dinner, mentally smiling as he felt a blanket of warmth and complete and utter happiness engulf him.

_*I'm not alone anymore…and I don't want to be* _

* * *

**Wow! Ok I know that everyone wants Bella to be older that she is so I'm going to speed it up a bit. I'm almost done with the next chapter and yes it will be up sometime today. Tell me what you think by uh…hmm I don't know…leaving a review pretty please? With millions of Jacob's sprinkled on top? Love you all very much and stay tuned!**


End file.
